


Identity Crisis tag

by readinggirl1989



Series: Identity Crisis [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch calls Will Ingram while high on ecstasy, invites him to the library</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Crisis tag

**Author's Note:**

> PoI does not belong to me, etc...

Will looked down as his cell went off, the caller id read Harold Wren. Excusing himself from the group he went into the hallway to accept the call, “Uncle Harold? Is everything alright?” he asked, concerned because Harold rarely called him, especially not right after a visit.

“Will? Is that you? It is! Everything's great! Great! Did you need anything? Is that why you called me?” chirped out of the speaker rather happily.

Will frowned, now very worried, “No. you called me. Where are you? I'd really like to see you.” Harold was never this loopy, for lack of a better term.

“I'm at my Library of course. Do you want to see it? I have loads of books! I just bought a new one tonight by Kafke. But John will be back soon. He probably wouldn't like it if you visited. Oh, well. Bye!” there was a short click, then silence.

Will rushed outside to hail a cab as he selected a never before used app that Uncle Harold had installed on his phone, it gave him the precise location of his most recent call.

*** 

The worn distressed building stared down at him as Will exited the cab. This was not at all the kind of neighborhood he had expected from his uncle.

Walking up the steps, Will knocked boldly on the door and was surprised at the quick response. The door opened, revealing a tall man in a suit, “Yes?” the man asked calmly as though it were not the wee hours of the night.

Will looked him up and down, trying to get the make of the man, “You must be John. Harold called me; I'm Will Ing-”

“I know who you are. Now's not a good time. I'll have him call you tomorrow.” John said as he closed the door.

Will hurriedly put his foot in its path, blocking the door from closing completely, “I'm not leaving until I verify that he's okay. He did not sound like himself and I don't know you.”

There was a long pause before John opened the door back up and motioned him inside. “Harold's having a rough night. The woman he had dinner with spiked his drink with ecstasy. So he's little, high. I'm taking care of him.” John explained as they made heir way down the hallway to Finch's bedroom.

“Ecstasy? He'll need a lot of fluids and some solid food to flush the drug from his system...” Will started when John interrupted, “Already taken care of. And I just got him to sleep so now that you've seen him let's get you in a cab back home.”

Will startled as John grabbed his elbow and steered him out of the room. Looking askance at the man, Will asked, “Who are you? Why are you here?”

Pausing at the front door, john replied, “Harold is a friend. And I’m his...bodyguard. Now go home and get some rest. I'll have him call you once he feels more like himself.”

Standing alone on the stoop, Will considered the pause in John's statement. He could be a bodyguard, he certainly had the presence of one but that pause. And the look of devotion on his face. Could they be lovers? But John had said he was drugged while on a date with a woman. No, he had said dinner. Dinner did not necessitate a date. Well, either way, Harold was in excellent hands. Will felt a burden, one he hadn't realized was there, lift at the knowledge that his Uncle Harold was not as alone as he thought.

End?


End file.
